This invention relates to new compositions of matter which are broadly described as organofunctional betaine modified siloxanes. These compositions exhibit high aqueous surface activity in that they are effective in lowering the surface tension of water.
Previously, other organobetaine modified siloxane surfactants have been made with structures different than the present invention. These include the compositions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,750 and 4,654,161 in which the organobetaine substituents on the siloxane contain multiple nitrogens.